emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3711 (12th April 2004)
Plot As Charity stands anxiously in the dock it looks as if Zoe has decided not to fulfill her promise when she is called to give evidence and is nowhere to be found. But just as the judge suggests they move on, Zoe appears and Charity can barely disguise her relief. Under cross-examination, Zoe confirms that she now believes her brother killed himself. After weighing up the new evidence the judges decide that Charity is free to go. On returning to Emmerdale, Charity wastes no time in visiting The Woolpack to make sure everyone knows she's a free woman again. While in the pub, Tom takes a keen interest in her. Victoria remains silent and can’t even bring herself to choose a cake when Diane tries to tempt her into speaking. Robert confesses to Katie why Victoria is not speaking. Katie goes to see Victoria and tells her that she was just playing with Robert. Scared of their secret being revealed, Katie becomes angry with Victoria and probably does more harm than good. When Katie tells Jack and Diane that Victoria is still not speaking Diane suggests taking her to see the doctor. Robert and Katie are alarmed at this suggestion. Despite agreeing with Emily that there's no real connection between himself and Carrie, Marlon sets off for her house once again. This time he buys her flowers and sits on her doorstep waiting for her to return. When she comes home she reminds him that she said she didn’t want to see him again. Before she goes inside Marlon begs her to let him have ten minutes with her. Carrie refuses and closes the door behind her. Ashley and Laurel have their first fight as a couple when he says he's too tired to join her for the dinner party Nicola has planned. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Tom King - Ken Farrington Guest cast *Charlie Willis - Andrew Readman *Judge - Anthony Schaeffer *Clive Humphreys QC - Oliver Beamish *Carrie Granger - Laura Crossley *Reporter - Mark Wadsworth Locations *Smithy Cottage - Marlon's room, living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Hotten Crown Court - Cell and courtroom *Mill Brook Cottage - Back garden and living room *Café Hope - Café *Butlers Farm - Living room *32 Radmal Park Close - Exterior *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Hallway and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,474,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes